The present disclosure relates to a differential correction system enhancement that leverages roving receivers. In particular, it relates to a differential correction system enhancement that leverages roving receivers enabled for a non-global positioning system (non-GPS), secondary positioning navigation and timing (PN&T) signal to characterize local errors.